An application, also referred to as a software application, is executable software that performs specific tasks. At a certain instant, there may be multiple users executing a particular application. Further, usage of an application by number of users may hamper performance of the application. An application may be monitored to obtain details pertaining to performance of an application. For example, an application may be monitored to check scalability, responsiveness, quality of service (QoS) requirements of an application.
The application monitoring may assist an administrator to detect bottleneck points and respond to anomalies before the performance of the application degrades further. This results in the reduction of server downtime for maintenance of the application, which further leads to a better performance of the application.
Often times, during application monitoring, due to multiple users accessing the application concurrently, response time of the application may increase. It may be possible that transfer of huge volume of data directly from application to a database may lead to memory leaks. Further, monitoring process may hinder the performance of the application.